


A Vision of Leafpool's Wish

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alderpaw: Angst King, Alternate Universe, Ashfur gets booted from Thunderclan, Dark Forest (Warriors), F/M, Finally, REJOICE!!, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Story: Leafpool's Wish, ThunderClan (Warriors), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but it's fine, fixed relationships, it ties everything together, no beta we die like my Hawkfrost, not many tags i know, or chapters, there's only 6, will add tags as needed, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: With the promised peace on the way, Leafpool has turned her attention to caring for her clan and preparing for the arrival of her kits - Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. She and Crowfeather are determined to raise their kits from birth in Thunderclan, even though Crowfeather must stay in Windclan. However, there's a pesky rule still in the way...Alderpaw knows that his and the others time here is almost over. And frankly, he's kind of relived. Yes, he loved getting to know the grandfather he never knew and learning so much about the clans, but he's missing home. Besides, they've told Firestar all they could about the coming Great Battle. What else it there to tell?
Relationships: Blackstar & Needlepaw (Warriors), Brackenfur/Sorreltail (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Firestar & Brambleclaw (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool & Sorreltail (Warriors), Shadecloud/Frogspeck (Warriors)
Series: A Vision of A.... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 30
Kudos: 21





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**_Thunderclan_ **

**Leader:**

**Firestar** \- dark red flame-colored tabby tom, green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Brambleclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice:  **Larchpaw**

**Medicine Cats:**

**Leafpool** \- brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Jayfeather** \- gray tabby tom, blind blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

Apprentice:  **Alderpaw**

**Warriors**

**Dustpelt** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Sandstorm** \- pale ginger she-cat, pale green eyes

**Cloudtail** \- long-haired white tom, blue eyes

**Stonebrook** \- black and white tom, green eyes

**Icefoot** \- black tom, one white paw, ice blue eyes

**Lightningfur** \- pretty dark ginger and brown tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Airleap** \- dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

**Copperleaf** \- light ginger tabby tom, green eyes

**Creekflower** \- brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Brackenfur** \- golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice:  **Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw** \- golden brown tabby tom, pale blue eyes

**Brightheart** \- white she-cat with ginger patches, blue eyes

**Swiftshade** \- lithe, black and white tom, blue eyes

**Snowflight** \- white tom, blue eyes, deaf

**Tawnypelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Ashfur** \- pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

Apprentice:  **Birchpaw**

**Rainwhisker** \- dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Sootfur** \- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Squirrelflight** \- dark red she-cat, one white paw, green eyes

**Spiderleg** \- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

**Stormfur** \- gray tabby tom, amber eyes, formerly of Tribe of Rushing Water

**Brook** \- brown she-cat, amber eyes, formerly of Tribe of Rushing Water

**Lionblaze** \- golden tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Cinderheart** \- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Dovewing** \- light gray she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Apprentices**

**Alderpaw** \- dark red tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Sparkpaw** \- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Whitepaw** \- white she-cat, green eyes

**Larchpaw** \- Brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Birchpaw** \- gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Queens**

**Ferncloud** \- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

**Daisy** \- cream colored she-cat, blue eyes, from the horseplace

**Berrykit** \- cream colored tom, blue eyes

**Mousekit** \- black and white tom, blue eyes

**Hazelkit** \- black and white she-kit, blue eyes

**Shadecloud** \- gray she-cat, orange-red eyes

**Aspenkit** \- black/brown mottled tom, red/orange eyes

**Ebonykit** \- brown tabby she-kit, green eyes

**Otterkit** \- white she-kit with brown and gray splotches, light amber eyes

**Sorreltail** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Molekit** \- bracken colored tom, amber eyes

**Honeykit** \- bracken colored she-kit, blue eyes

**Poppykit** \- tortoiseshell she-kit, blue eyes

**Cinderkit** \- dark gray she-kit, blue eyes

**Elders**

**Whitestorm** \- big white tom, yellow eyes

**Brindleface** \- gray she-cat with dark flecks, pale green eyes

**Willowpelt** \- pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes

**Goldenflower** \- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes, the oldest nursery queen

**Longtail** \- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur** \- small dusky brown she-cat, sunlight ice colored eyes

**_Shadowclan_ **

**Leader**

**Blackstar** \- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, yellow eyes

**Deputy**

**Russetfur** \- dark ginger she-cat, dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud** \- very small tabby tom, blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Oakfur** \- small brown tom

Apprentice:  **Smokepaw**

**Cedarheart** \- dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw** \- ginger tom

**Apprentices**

**Needlepaw** \- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes, from future Shadowclan

**Smokepaw** \- black tom

**Queens**

**Tallpoppy** \- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

**Boulder** \- skinny gray tom

**_Windclan_ **

**Leader**

**Deadstar** \- black tom, lame foot, green eyes

**Deputy**

**Ashfoot** \- gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Barkface** \- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

**Tornear** \- tabby tom, blue eyes

**Onewhisker** \- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

**Webfoot** \- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Runningbrook** \- gray she-cat, green eyes

**Gorseheart** \- ginger and white tom, green eyes

**Robinwing** \- light brown she-cat, light brown eyes

Apprentice:  **Thistlepaw**

**Crowfeather** \- dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Owlwhisker** \- light brown tabby tom

**Nightcloud** \- black she-cat, amber eyes

**Weaselfur** \- ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices**

**Thistlepaw** \- tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

**Whitetail** \- small white she-cat, green eyes

**Elders**

**Morningflower** \- tortoiseshell queen, blue eyes

**Rushtail** \- light brown tom

**Oatwhisker** \- creamy brown tabby tom

**_Riverclan_ **

**Leader**

**Leopardstar** \- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Stonefur** \- gray tom, battle scarred ears, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Mothwing** \- dappled golden she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice:  **Willowpaw**

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw** \- smoky black tom

Apprentice:  **Beechpaw**

**Mistyfoot** \- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Dawnflower** \- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Frogspeck** \- black tom, amber eyes

Apprentice:  **Minnowpaw**

**Voletooth** \- small brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Swallowtail** \- dark tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Rockstream** \- gray tom, dark blue eyes

**Splashheart** \- dark gray she-cat, dark blue eyes 

**Reedwhisker** \- black tom

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

**Apprentices**

**Beechpaw** \- bracken colored tom

**Willowpaw** \- dark gray she-cat, green eyes

**Minnowpaw** \- silver she-cat, blue eyes

**Pebblepaw** \- Black she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

**Mosspelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

**Elders**

**Heavystep** \- thickset tabby tom, amber eyes

**Ivytail** \- brown tabby she-cat

**_Cats Outside Clans_ **

**Smoky** \- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss** \- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**_Other Animals_ **

**Pip** \- black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace

**Midnight** \- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Nothing Much, Leafpool Just Gives Us A Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Who's ready for Leafpool's Wish? I am! Let's go!
> 
> Also, any familiar text is not mine, it's from the book. I only own the idea of this time-travel story.

The moss beneath Leafpool’s paws crunched with frost as she slipped into Firestar’s den. One moon had passed since her dream of the three little stars, and leaf-fall was giving way to the coldest season. Leafpool fluffed up her fur and reminded herself to tell Whitepaw to bring fresh moss up to the Highledge. Firestar had to be kept warm and dry while he recovered from losing a life. Leafpool shuddered as she recalled the blood-drenched events of the previous day, when she had found her father with a Twoleg trap around his neck, and Brambleclaw standing over the body of Hawkfrost, dead in the lake. It had been many moons since StarClan had sent her the strange, unknowable warning: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red . That day had come when Hawkfrost - threatened by Tigerstar - tried to kill the leader of ThunderClan by luring him into a trap set for foxes. Brambleclaw had saved Firestar’s life by digging up the wooden stake that held the trap, and then fighting Hawkfrost to the death—his own half brother, another son of Tigerstar. Brambleclaw was the blood that spilled blood. Leafpool’s vision of a circle of thorns protecting ThunderClan, and Firestar’s decision to make Brambleclaw deputy in place of Graystripe, seemed to carry the weight of StarClan now. 

“Is that you, Leafpool?” Firestar croaked from the shadows. 

“Hush, don’t talk,” Leafpool ordered. She bent over her father’s nest and sniffed. There was no sign of infection, thank StarClan, and the wound left by the trap around Firestar’s neck was shallow and would quickly heal. His throat would be sore for some time, but Leafpool had brought her last stock of honey to soothe it, along with a poppy seed to help him rest. “Eat this,” she meowed, unfolding the leaf wrap she had brought to reveal the sticky pool of honey topped with a tiny black seed. 

“I’m fine,” Firestar protested. He propped himself up, his red pelt gray in the half-light. “Don’t fuss.” 

“I’ll fuss as much as I have to,” Leafpool retorted. “You lost a life yesterday, don’t forget.” Her father’s green eyes gleamed. 

“I won’t forget, don’t worry. But I have a Clan to lead. Our Clanmates need to see that I am okay, and there are patrols to organize.” 

“Brambleclaw has already sent out the hunting patrols,” Leafpool told him. “I have told everyone that you’re fine, just resting. Now, lie down, or I’ll send Mousefur to tell you stories until you fall asleep.” Firestar gave a faint purr as he curled up among the feathers that lined his nest. 

“The poppy seed can do that for me, thanks. All right, Leafpool, I’ll do what you say.” He blinked fondly at her. “I need to remember that you’re not just my daughter, you’re my medicine cat, too.”  _ Yes, _ thought Leafpool as she picked her way down the rocky slope after watching Firestar lap up the honey and poppy seed.  _ I am ThunderClan’s medicine cat. _ She started running through a list of late-season herbs she wanted to find before the frost nipped the delicate leaves, and wondered if there was any honey left in the old bees’ nest near the top of the ridge. A flash of white fur coming out of the apprentices’ den caught her eye. 

“Whitepaw!” Leafpool called, stepping down to the solid earthen floor of the clearing. “Please could you fetch some more moss for Firestar’s nest? Make sure it’s completely dry.” 

“Sure!” The apprentice nodded. “I can do that before training.” She whisked around and pushed her way through the thorns that protected the entrance to the hollow. 

“Are you stealing my apprentice?” came a warm voice behind Leafpool. She turned to see Brackenfur watching her. 

“Only for a moment,” she promised. “Firestar’s bedding is a little frosty this morning.” The golden tabby narrowed his eyes. 

“How is he?” 

“Fine,” mewed Leafpool. “But losing a life is a bigger deal than Firestar makes out, so I’ve told him to stay in his nest today.” Brackenfur nodded. 

“Quite right. Brambleclaw can manage the patrols.” 

“Brackenfur!” squeaked Berrykit. “Watch this fighting move that Thornclaw taught me!” He skidded to halt in front of the warrior. “I don’t need to wait another moon before I become an apprentice,” he chirped. “I can defend my Clan now!” He squatted on his haunches and glared at an ant scuttling across the ground, then sprang into the air with his front legs outstretched. He landed in a heap of creamy fur while the ant darted unscathed beneath a stone. 

“You’re almost ready, little one,” Brackenfur meowed, picking up Berrykit by the scruff of his neck and setting him on his paws again. “Keep practicing!” Daisy appeared at the entrance to the nursery, her cream fur ruffled. 

“Berrykit! Stop bothering Brackenfur! Come here so I can finish washing you!” Berrykit’s littermates Hazelkit and Mousekit popped their heads out beside their mother. 

“Yes, Berrykit,” mewed Hazelkit. “You’re so naughty, Firestar is going to feed you to the badgers!” Daisy looked horrified. 

“Firestar would never do such a thing! Go back inside, you two, it’s far too cold out here.” She ushered her kits back into the nursery. 

“Daisy seems a bit overwhelmed,” Leafpool commented with an amused purr. Brackenfur sent Berrykit on his way with a gentle nudge. 

“The nursery’s pretty crowded with Sorreltail’s kits as well. I don’t remember having this many kits at the start of leaf-bare before.” Leafpool nodded. 

“At least Daisy’s kits will be able to help with hunting soon. And Shadecloud’s sometime after!” Brackenfur tipped his head on one side. 

“Help—or hinder,” he purred. Then he straightened up. “But if StarClan has given us the gift of so many kits, our ancestors must know that we are able to take care of them. That is our duty, after all.” He strode away, calling to Ashfur that they would take their apprentices out as soon as Whitepaw returned. There was a rustle of branches at the entrance to the nursery and four tiny bundles hopped out. 

“Can’t catch me!” squealed Molekit, charging across the clearing on his stumpy legs. 

“Bet I can!” puffed his sister Honeykit as she raced after him. Poppykit and Cinderkit followed more slowly, placing each paw delicately on the frosty grass. 

“Ooh, it’s cold!” mewed Poppykit, fluffing up her tortoiseshell fur. Cinderkit looked around, and Leafpool felt the little cat’s pale blue gaze rest on her. 

“Look, it’s Leafpool!” Cinderkit chirped. She trotted over to the medicine cat, her short gray tail straight up in the air. “How’s Firestar?” she mewed. “We heard there was a terrible accident.” 

“Yes, an accident,” Leafpool echoed. Wise Sorreltail was keeping the true horror of the events from her babies. “He’s doing well,” she purred. “He’ll stay in his nest for one day, then he’ll be up and about again.” 

“Good,” mewed Cinderkit. “A Clan needs its leader.” Sometimes she sounded so much older than a moon, and Leafpool had watched her gaze at her Clanmates as if she was looking from far, far away, with the knowledge of a cat in StarClan. 

“Kits!” Sorreltail called. “Don’t bother the warriors!” 

“We’re not!” squeaked Honeykit. “Me and Molekit are practicing our running.” 

“Yeah, and I’m still faster than you,” her brother insisted. He stretched out one front paw. “Look, my legs are longer!” 

“But mine are quicker!” yowled Honeykit, hurtling away in a blur of light brown fur. Sorreltail winced as her daughter almost knocked Whitepaw off her feet. The apprentice was half hidden behind a bundle of moss that she had dragged through the entrance. 

“Oh Honeykit, watch where you’re going!” Sorreltail chided. She turned to Leafpool and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how StarClan thought I could cope with four of them!” But her voice was warm and full of love. Leafpool caught her breath as her belly tightened around a powerful squirming sensation. It was not the first time she had felt it, but it still made her flinch. 

“Are you all right?” Sorreltail was peering at her. “Do you feel ill?” 

“I’m fine,” she meowed. “Just felt them squirm.” Sorreltail purred.

“Your kits are going to lively ones, that’s for sure!” Leafpool flicked her tail happily. She glanced around and saw Brambleclaw’s tail whisking into the warriors’ den. His hunting patrol had returned. 

“I must go check Brambleclaw’s wounds,” Leafpool meowed, hurrying away.Brambleclaw was lying in his nest, licking his pads. His claws were battered from digging up the fox trap and he was covered in scratches dealt by Hawkfrost, but he had insisted on going out on patrol as usual. He looked tired, though, and Leafpool could tell by the way he held himself that he was in pain. 

“Let me see your paws,” she mewed, bending over him. With a grunt, Brambleclaw shifted and raised each foot in turn. Some of his claws were dangerously loose, and Leafpool suspected one would fall out next time he pounced on something, but there was no smell of infection. 

“They’d heal more quickly if you rested,” she commented. Brambleclaw shrugged. “I’ll send Whitepaw over with some marigold juice,” Leafpool went on. “Rub it into each pad, and also the wounds in your pelt. If you have trouble sleeping, I can give you a poppy seed.” 

“I don’t need that,” Brambleclaw meowed. Leafpool turned away, eager to leave the cramped, musty space. Suddenly the kits writhed, pushing against Leafpool’s flanks so hard that she staggered. Brambleclaw sat up. “Leafpool, what’s wrong?” 

“Just my kits,” Leafpool hissed through gritted teeth. “They like to squirm around.” Brambleclaw’s whiskers twitched.

“You look like you need some fresh air,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Go on, I’m fine here. Send Whitepaw with the marigold juice when you’re feeling better. Oh, could you also tell Larchpaw to go out on a solo hunting mission? She’s been asking, and I think she’s ready for it.”

“I will!” Leafpool stumbled out of the den, gulping the cold, clean air as if it were water. Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit were lined up in the center of the clearing, taking turns pouncing on a stick. 

“Got you, ShadowClan warrior!” Mousekit spat, baring his tiny white teeth. Berrykit braced his front paws in the middle of the twig and pushed down until it snapped. 

“Death to the enemy!” he squealed. Hazelkit was distracted by Spiderleg, walking past. 

“This is the real enemy!” she chirped, making a grab for the black warrior’s tail. Spiderleg dropped the piece of fresh-kill he was carrying and spun around. 

“What are you doing?” he snapped, flicking his tail out of the way. Hazelkit’s shoulders drooped. 

“Only playing,” she mewed. Daisy looked out of the nursery. 

“Don’t disturb him!” she called. Spiderleg grunted and picked up his prey again. Leafpool saw Daisy narrow her eyes as the long-limbed black tom walked away.  _ Crowfeather would always be willing to play with our kits. _ The thought flew into Leafpool’s mind. She pictured the dark gray warrior surrounded by three tiny shapes, black, golden, and gray, letting them pounce on his tail and nibble his whiskers. Leafpool glanced around, spotting the future versions of her sons, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She curled her tail in delight.  _ They have grown into fine cats, I can’t wait to raise them myself! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sometime in the future*
> 
> Sorreltail: You've got some lively ones!
> 
> Leafpool, chasing her kits around like a madwomen: YOU DON'T SAY?!?!


	3. Alderpaw Is The Angst King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished the entire thing today. So I'll be posting...but in intervals. I'm in a track meeting right now, so it may take a while.

Alderpaw looked up as Berrykit limped into the medicine den. 

“What is it this time?” Leafpool mewed. Hazelkit’s head popped up behind her brother. 

“He stood on a giant thistle!” she squeaked. “His paw is full of prickles!” Berrykit miserably held up his forepaw. He screwed up his eyes and twisted his head away. 

“Will I ever be able to hunt?” he whimpered. Alderpaw twitched his whiskers, amused, as Leafpool studied the tiny pink foot. He could just see the tip of a thorn, no bigger than a mouse’s whisker, in one of the pads. 

“I think you’ll be okay,” the brown tabby meowed. 

“Can I come in?” called a voice from the entrance. It was Brightheart, rolling a bundle of cobwebs in front of her. “Here you are,” she puffed, tucking them into a little cleft in the stone wall. “I found loads under a piece of old bark by the shore.” 

“Thanks,” mewed Leafpool. “Alderpaw, would you extract this gigantic thorn from this brave little warrior?” Alderpaw purred.

“Sure!” He squinted down at Berrykit’s paw. “Wow, that’s huge! Okay, hold still.” Berrykit leaned against Hazelkit as the dark red tom bent over his foot and nipped out the prickle. He spat it onto a leaf and straightened up. “All done,” he declared. 

“Did it hurt?” Hazelkit asked. Berrykit nodded. 

“A bit. But I’m nearly a warrior, so I don’t mind. Thanks, Alderpaw!” With a flick of his stumpy tail, he trotted out of the den with his sister. 

Three sunrises passed, and Alderpaw was jumpier than usual. They, the future cats that is, hadn’t discussed the Ashfur thing with Firestar just yet, and Alderpaw was anxious. He didn’t think Ashfur did anything after the fox-trap thing, but...he was still worried. Alderpaw pricked his ears as Jayfeather padded into camp, jaws clamped around a bundle of mallow. The red tom bounded over to his mentor and meowed;

“Jayfeather, I have to talk with you-” he cut off as Ashfur, with Birchpaw and Rainwhisker, marched into camp. Alderpaw sent a wide-eyed look at Jayfeather as the gray speckled tom shot Alderpaw a glare and stalked past.

“Well,” Jayfeather said after he laid down his herbs. “He sure doesn’t like you.” The gray tabby’s blind eyes were dark with dislike as he stared in the direction of Ashfur. Birchpaw and Rainwhisker had exchanged confused and nervous glances as they witnessed this exchange.

“Come on,” Jayfeather meowed, nodding to a sheltered place in the hollow. “Let’s talk.” Mentor and apprentice slipped off and settled down to talk. “I’m guessing this is about Ashfur?”

“Yeah,” Alderpaw meowed. “When should we tell Firestar?” Jayfeather tilted his head.

“I’ll tell him,” the gray tabby meowed. “Maybe when Brambleclaw is with him.” Alderpaw nodded.

“Okay,” he meowed. He blinked as he spotted Ashfur staring at him, eyes dark. ALderpaw swallowed. “Maybe you could do it soon?” he asked, voice squeaking. “Like,  _ real _ soon?” Jayfeather, sensing his apprentice’s turmoil, nodded.

“I will,” he narrowed his eyes. “Ashfur will not get away with his crimes.”

Leafpool turned to push her way out of the barrier of thorns. Without thinking, she headed up the slope toward the ridge. Her paws carried her to the plants that grew along the edge of the stream on the border with WindClan. She breathed in the scents of moorland and rabbit, and felt the kits shift inside her. Do they know this is where their father comes from? She had just nipped through a fleshy yarrow stalk when she heard the sounds of cats approaching on the other side of the stream. A WindClan patrol! Leafpool poked her head up to see four cats racing over the grass. Crowfeather was leading, his dark gray fur flitting like a shadow across the ground. A black she-cat ran close beside him, matching his stride. 

“Leafpool!” Whitetail mew greeted her. The white she-cat padded over.

“Hi Whitetail.” Leafpool meowed. “How are things in Windclan?”

“I think everyone is settling down,” Whitetail meowed, then rolled her eyes. “Finally!” she pricked her ears. “Crowfeather! Look who’s here!”  **(#Whitetail is now in the revolution.)** the gray/black tom poked his head from around the ridge. Then his tail curled up in delight.

“Leafpool!” he meowed as he bounded over and jumped into the stream to land at her side. He pressed his muzzle to hers. “I’ve missed you! How are the kits?” Leafpool purred.

“They love letting me know they’re there! Sorreltail tells me they’ll be quite the troublemakers.” Crowfeather purred, blue eyes bright.

“Troublemakers or not, they’ll be great!” Leafpool pressed against him.

“They will be,” she murmured, mind flitting to the older versions. “They sure will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: *Sees Ashfur*
> 
> Alderpaw: TIME TO ANGST!!!


	4. Ashfur’s Butt Gets Booted (AT LAST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has happened!!!! CELEBRATE!!!!

Firestar laid in his nest, bored out of his mind. He had promised his daughter that he would stay in his den while he recovered, but honestly he only did it because she asked him to.

“Firestar?” Brambleclaw’s voice broke the red leader from his musings.

“Come in!” Firestar called, voice stronger than it had been.  _ Soon I’ll be fine, _ he thought as he sat up to receive Brambleclaw’s report.  _ Although, I’m pretty sure I already am! _

“Anything to report?” he asked his deputy. Brambleclaw sat down and opened his mouth to responded, but was interrupted by a mew;

“So sorry for intruding, but this is important.” Jayfeather marched in, tail lashing. The gray tabby wasted no time in saying what he came to say. “There’s a traitor in our midst.”

“What?” Brambleclaw meowed, shocked. “What-who?” Firestar gazed at Jayfeather, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Understanding flashed through them.

“Brambleclaw,” he began. “What was the last thing Hawkfrost told you again?” Brambleclaw blinked.

“That he didn’t do it alone,” he meowed slowly. “And then I asked who helped him, and he began muttering about….” the realization dawned on the deputy. “Ash. He was talking about Ash! Ashfur!” Firestar closed his eyes.

“I assume that Ashfur is the traitor?” Firestar meowed to Jayfeather.

“Yep.”

That was all Firestar needed to know. He rose to his paws.

“Also,” Jayfeather meowed. “He hasn’d done any of this yet, but in my time he tried to maul Lionblaze when we were apprentices, and tried to kill myself and my littermates. With fire. He tried to burn us to death and make Squirrelflight watch because she rejected him.” Brambleclaw’s eyes were dark and narrowed. Firestar sighed.

“You know I can’t judge him on something he  _ may _ do,” he began. His eyes flashed. “But I can on what he has done.” Firestar kinked his tail. “Brambleclaw, make sure Ashfur is surrounded by some of our warriors. No word should reach him of this.” his deputy jerked his head in a nod and then left. Firestar turned his gaze to Jayfeather.

“Ashfur did all that to get back at Squirrelflight?” he questioned. Jayfeather nodded, then hesitated before saying;

“I think if we don’t do something about him soon, he’s going to try something with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. Everyone now knows they are the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and he attacked us in the first place because he thought  _ we _ were their kits. Everyone did.” Firestar pricked his ears.

“I assume this was an attempt to cover up your parentage?” Jayfeather nodded. “Alright,” Firestar began padding to the entrance of his den. “Thank you, Jayfeather. We’ll deal with this right now.” Jayfeather followed Firestar out as the leader yowled;

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!” Together, Firestar and Jayfeather bounded down the rocks to join their clanmates.

Sparkpaw poked her head from the apprentices’ den, tail shooting up as she saw Jayfeather with Firestar. She quickly darted over to her brother.

“It’s happening!” she meowed. “He’s gonna get it!” Alderpaw nodded. Sparkpaw gazed around, eyes locking with Lionblaze, who nodded from his position a few tail-lengths from the gray-speckled traitor. The golden tom wouldn’t let Ashfur get away. Not for anything. Firestar waited for the clan to gather, Jayfeather on his left and Brambleclaw on his right, before meowing;

“I’m afraid I have bad news,” he announced. “We have a traitor in our clan.” gasps rose from the cats, whispering and yowling their disbelief.

“Who?!” Mousefur called. “Who is it?” the clan fell silent with a hush. Dovewing had her eyes fixed on Ashfur, ready to pounce. Cinderheart was slowly prowling back and forth, blue eyes a cold fire. Firestar exchanged one, quick look with his deputy and future medicine cat.

“Ashfur.” he meowed. A chorus of yowls followed immediately as the gray-speckled tom sprang up, defiance and something else in his eyes. Something like - fear. Sparkpaw curled her lip.

“What has he done?” Rainwhisker asked, Sootfur stood beside him, confusion in his eyes. Birchpaw and Larchapw were staring at their uncle in horror. Firestar waved his tail for silence.

“Jayfeather has told me that in the future, Ashfur commits multiple crimes-” he was cut off by Ashfur.

“You can’t judge me for something in the future!” he yowled, eyes furious. Firestar shot him a cold look.

“Correct. But I can for something you  _ have _ done.” Cloudtail shouldered his way to Ashfur.

“What is he talking about?” the white warrior demanded. Ashfur flattened his ears.

“I’ve done nothing wrong!” he hissed.

“That,” Firestar meowed. “Is where we disagree.” he waved his tail for Brambleclaw to speak. “Brambleclaw, tell the clan what Hawkfrost said before he died.” the deputy dipped his head to his leader.

“Hawkfrost told me that he didn’t set the fox-trap himself. He had help. When I asked him who it was, all he could get out before he died was ‘Ash’.” he stared at Ashfur. “Ashfur.”

“That-that means nothing!” the gray-speckled warrior spluttered. “He could have been talking about someone else! Or just trying to push the blame off of him!” Firestar raised a paw.

“I heard this exchange, and I don’t believe that Hawkfrost was making it up.” Firestar meowed. “I think he was telling the truth.” he fixed Ashfur with a stern stare. “And Jayfeather has also told me that your future self has confessed to it. In front of him, Lionblaze, their sister Hollyleaf, and the future self of Squirrelflight.” the dark red she-cat’s mouth dropped open as he father spoke. “Apparently,” Firestar continued. “Ashfur was upset that Squirrelflight chose to take Brambleclaw as her mate instead of him, and tried to kill Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf in revenge, since they were close to her.” Firestar had refrained from saying anything about Squirrelflight lying about Leafpool’s kits being her own, which was probably a good move. “During this confrontation,” Firestar meowed. “Ashfur proclaimed his wish for me to die, simply to make Squirrelflight hurt for rejecting him.” Firestar locked eyes with Ashfur. “Do you deny this?”

Ashfur said nothing, eyes narrowed. Firestar sighed.

“Ashfur, I have no choice but to exile you from Thunderclan.” the gray-speckled warrior gapped at his - now ex - leader.

“What-what?” he meowed. “But-”

“Shut up!” Cloudtail scowled at him, eyes blazing furiously. “You tried to kill Firestar! Clearly, you have no loyalty to Thunderclan!” Ashfur stared at his adoptive brother, eyes hurt. Sparkpaw snorted and whispered;

“Maybe he should have thought about how Firestar’s death would have affected the clan. Then maybe he would have some common sense!” Alderpaw quietly agreed.

“Ashfur,” Firestar ordered. “Leave. If you are seen within our borders, Thunderclan has my permission to attack you. You are no longer a member of Thunderclan.” Ashfur stared at Firestar, speechless, before narrowing his eyes.

“He was right about you!” he suddenly yowled. “You are too weak to lead Thunderclan! You better watch your back, someone in the shadows is stalking your every move, waiting for your destruction!” the clan watched in stunned horror as Ashfur spun and stalked out of the entrance tunnel, leaving his birth clan behind.

Sparkpaw watched too, also stunned. What Ashfur just said implied that someone else had helped with the fox-trap.

Someone else was helping Ashfur.

Someone else may just very well help Ashfur in the future.

Sparkpaw exchanged a look with Alderpaw, who’s eyes were wide, and Sparkpaw got the feeling he knew  _ exactly _ who Ashfur had been communicating with.

Alderpaw mouth one word. A name.

_ Slash. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: You stand accused of assassination, future mauling, and future attempted murder, how do you plead?
> 
> Ashfur: *Screams about death & destruction*
> 
> Firestar:........someone get this idiot out of here.
> 
> Cloudtail: With PlEaSuRe!


	5. Make Way For The Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kits are here!!!!! YEEEEETTT!!!!
> 
> Next chapter is the last one. Huh. May actually get all of them posting before the meeting starts....

Leafpool dragged herself into the nursery and collapsed onto a moss nest with a groan. She was dimly aware of the queens fluttering around her, shoving more dry moss beneath her and placing a bundle of dripping moss near her head. Leafpool felt as if the whole world had shrunk to the dimensions of her body, a world that was full of scarlet pain and throbbing fear. There was a pulling sensation underneath her tail and Leafpool cried out in alarm. 

“Alright,” Jayfeather meowed. “Keep the kits away, we don’t need them getting under our paws, Alderpaw find a thick stick.” his apprentice sped off as the gray tabby turned back to Leafpool. “You know what to do.” he meowed. Then he muttered; “This is the strangest thing ever. Helping my mom deliver myself.” he shook his head as Leafpool yelped at a wave of sharp stabbing pain across her belly. She lifted her head and saw a small, slime-covered black shape slither out onto the leaves. Jayfeather tugged away the transparent sac that covered its head and Leafpool stiffened as a wail pierced the air. Alderpaw, back with the stick, set it beside Leafpool’s head and nudged the kit closer to Leafpool’s belly and Leafpool curled herself around it. Her world expanded just enough to enclose this beautiful, perfect kit.  _ Hollyleaf...or should I say, Hollykit?  _ She started to lick its fur clean as she felt its tiny mouth latch onto her. Then she writhed as another spasm racked her body, stronger than any before. She waited for the wave of pain to die away as the kit shifted inside her, but the throbbing continued. In the red mist of agony, Leafpool felt herself begin to panic.  _ Something’s wrong! _

“I can see another kit!” Jayfeather called. “But it’s not moving! Push harder!” To Alderpaw he muttered; “It’s probably Lionblaze, the massive mousebrain.” Leafpool had no breath to speak. Alderpaw pressed his paws against her belly, manipulating the kit just like how he learned to.

“Shadecloud,”Jayfeather meowed. “Make yourself useful by grieving Leafpool some water, Daisy, rub some warmth into Hollyle-Hollykit.” Shadecloud rolled the moss closer to Leafpool so she could drink, as Daisy started pummelling the tiny shape beside her belly until the little cat squeaked. Leafpool felt Jayfeather shove a stick between her teeth. 

“This is going to hurt,” he grunted. He leaned on Leafpool’s belly with a force that made her shriek in protest. “Have a little faith,” the gray tabby hissed. With a wrench, the kit was born, a huge golden tabby tom with broad shoulders and a deafening yowl. Alderpaw dragged him beside Hollykit and Leafpool stared down at the tom in disbelief.  _ My son! Lionkit. _ She felt him start to suckle and let her head fall onto the leaves. She had never been so exhausted in her life. She felt as if she had been turned inside out, and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a moon. 

But Jayfeather shook her roughly awake. 

“Stay with us, Leafpool,” he rasped. “There’s one more kit to be born. Me. And you’ll be missing out on a lot if I’m not here!” 

“Was that a joke?” Alderpaw asked.

“Yep.”

“I can’t,” Leafpool whimpered without opening her eyes. “I’m not strong enough.” 

“You have to be,” Alderpaw told her, his amber eyes fierce in the darkness. “Come on!” He propped Leafpool’s head against his shoulder and held her close as yet another spasm rolled through Leafpool’s body. This time the kit slipped out easily, a pale gray tabby even smaller than its littermates. 

“Another tom,” Alderpaw announced, efficiently peeling off the sac and delivering the mewling bundle to Leafpool’s belly. “The pain in the tail known as Jayfeather.”

“Hey!”

Leafpool bent over her babies and started licking the stickiness from their fur.  _ Oh Crowfeather!  _ She exclaimed.  _ They’re here! Our kits are here!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit: *Are born*
> 
> Alderpaw: Oh, boi. Here comes TrOuBlE!


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> So, like I've said before, I'm taking a break from this series for a while. Just need to relax, ya know? But, I may do some one-shots of in between Leafpool's Wish & The Sight. So, if you have any prompts about, like, the Three as kits feel free to let me know!

Needlepaw trudged through the forest with Blackstar and Rowanclaw, silver pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

“So, I assume you’ll be leaving soon?” Blackstar asked. She nodded.

“Yeah, as much as I love being here, I just feel...out of place? Yeah, out of place. Like my body knows that I’m not supposed to be here.” Blackstar paused.

“Did you ever know me in your time?” he asked.

“No.” she meowed. “I’ve only known one leader, and he’s most definitely not you.” Blackstar nodded slowly.

“I know that you’ve voiced your concerns about my choice,” he meowed, aware of Rowanclan beside them. “I’ll think about some more, and when the time comes, I’ll make a better decision.” Needlepaw curled her tail.

“Great! Thank Starcla-” she broke off, staring mouth open at a starry figure. “Who the heck are  _ you _ ?” she asked. Blackstar had spun around, ready for a fight, before seeing it was a member of Starclan.

“Greetings.” she meowed. She had a black pelt and green eyes, and held herself like a leader. “I am Shadowstar, and I have come to take Needlepaw back to her time.” Rowanclaw gazed at the first leader of Shadowclan in awe. Everyone knew that she had been the first leader to lose her ninth life, and had done so fighting a battle she believed to be right.

Blackstar dipped his head in the deepest respect.

“Shadowstar, I am honored to meet you.” he meowed. Shadowstar regarded him.

“Likewise, Blackstar.” she replied. “Bit of advice for the future, don’t be hesitant to ask for help. Needing help isn’t a sign of weakness. It shows that you are willing to do what it takes to protect and care for your clan.” Blackstar nodded, accepting her words.

“Time to go Needlepaw.” Shadowstar meowed, flicking her tail at a circle of brambles. “Through there, you will return to your time.” Needlepaw glanced at Blackstar.

“It’s been nice knowing you.” she meowed. Then she glanced at Rowanclan. “I may still not like you, but you’re slightly more likable than your future self. Please don’t change.” she nodded to them all then pranced through the brambles, arriving back outside Shadowclan - future Shadowclan’s - camp.

“Needlepaw!” the silver tabby heard Sleekpaw yowl. “Come on! Let’s go hunting! I’m starving!” Needlepaw sighed.  _ Well, it was great while it lasted. _ She flicked her tail as she trotted off, ready to hunt.

The future cats were sitting with Firestar and Brambleclaw in the forest, deep in conversation. Everyone knew that once Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were born, they would be sent back. The question was  _ when _ this would happen.

“Anything else that we need to let them know?” Dovewing asked. “Once we’re gone, we’re gone. No coming back.” Cinderheart tilted her head.

“I don’t think so…” she meowed. “We got the Ashfur thing solved, Leafpool won’t have to give up her kits...I can’t think of anything else.” Lionblaze nodded.

“We’re good.” he meowed.

“Glad to hear it.” a mew greeted them. Alderpaw pricked his ears as he recognized it.

“Thunderstar?” he asked. The big orange tom was indeed there, stars sparkling in his fur. Firestar and Brambleclaw momentarily stared at him, along with the other future cats.

“Hello Alderpaw,” the first leader of Thunderclan meowed. “It is time to go.” a shimmer of starlight appeared beside him, revealing Hollyleaf.

“Hollyleaf!” Lionblaze exclaimed. He darted forward and touched noses with her. She purred.

“Ready?” she asked. Lionblaze glanced at his companions.

“I think we are,” he meowed at their nods.

“We’ll miss you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Though, you won’t be gone for long.”

“That’s true!” Sparkpaw chirped. “Though, Alderpaw and I will take the longest.” she gave her father a mischievous look. “Maybe by the time we’re born, we’ll have some older siblings?” Brambleclaw flicked his tail, embarrassed. Hollyleaf glanced at Thunderstar, who nodded.

“Time to go.” she meowed. She gestured with her tail at an opening between two interlocking trees. “This way.” she padded forward through the gap and disappeared.

“Ooo!” Sparkpaw gasped. “Bye!” she dashed forward and through the gap. Alderpaw sighed at his sister’s antics as Dovewing and Cinderheart followed her. Lionblaze bounded forward and disappeared next. Jayfeather gave Thunderstar a look.

“I trust that you’ll help them out?” he asked. Thunderstar nodded.

“I will. I have, and always will, watch over my clan.” Jayfeather nodded and padded through the trees, disappearing with a flick of his tail. Only Alderpaw was left. He hesitated, then pressed his muzzle to Firestar’s and then Brambleclaw’s.

“Bye.” he meowed quietly. He would forever remember this adventure he had, no matter what. He turned and padded toward the gap, stepped through it, and opened his eyes in the forest, Sparkpaw on top of him.

“Sparkpaw! Get off me!” he yowled. He froze. His voice sounded much younger. Sparkpaw was much smaller. As his sister scrambled off him, meowing “Sorry! Sorry!” he raised his head and glanced around. At first, he thought (And kind of hoped) that they were still in the past, but Alderpaw could  _ feel _ that this was his time. This was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowstar & Thunderstar: *Appears*
> 
> Needlepaw: Welp, nice knowing ya'll
> 
> Sparkpaw: /YEET/
> 
> Dovewing & Cinderheart: *Only normal ones*
> 
> Lionblaze: *Gallivants into the trees*
> 
> Jayfeather: *Keeps eye-contact w/h Thunderstar while walking backward into the trees*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Only one to say & give a good goodbye*


End file.
